


As The Sun Fell, So Did I

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy schmoop, M/M, coffeeshop!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, yeah. Up early for a final,” Isaac said, grimacing at his awkward answer and the thought of chemistry at 7am. Isaac made a mental note to not sign up for anymore 8am classes. They drag you out of bed and into coffee shops where you meet really cute, probably straight guys and you embarrass yourself.</p>
<p>“Ouch, good luck. Total’s $4.50.” Scott’s warm, brown eyes were staring at Isaac expectantly. Right, money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Sun Fell, So Did I

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://scisaacanal.tumblr.com/post/57103905863/a-scisaac-fic-based-on-this-poem-pls-and-thanks) poem/request by [nessa](http://scisaacanal.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoy!

**i.**

Isaac shuffled into the warm coffee shop from the brutally cold December air at half past six in the morning and ordered a tall white mocha, yawning loudly. Isaac didn’t normally stop for coffee but it was way too early to be awake and he had a chem final this morning. He needed coffee to survive today. 

“Me too, man,” the barista said with a laugh. 

Isaac’s eyes focused on the barista, Scott according to his name tag.

“What?”

“You yawned so I guess you’re tired, like me. Opening shifts are a killer but I always meet great people. What dragged you out of bed so early?” Scott was really animated for someone who claimed to be tired, but Isaac liked it. Scott was very likable. And handsome. 

And waiting for an answer.

“Uh, yeah. Up early for a final,” Isaac said, grimacing at his awkward answer and the thought of chemistry at 7am. Isaac made a mental note to not sign up for anymore 8am classes. They drag you out of bed and into coffee shops where you meet really cute, probably straight guys and you embarrass yourself.

“Ouch, good luck. Total’s $4.50.” Scott’s warm, brown eyes were staring at Isaac expectantly. Right, money. 

Isaac pulled a five out of his pocket and passed it to Scott, jumping at the electric spark when Scott’s fingers brushed his. Isaac knew it was probably just static build up but it made his face heat up and heart start racing anyway. Crap. He did not need to form a crush on the guy who made his coffee. When he looked back up at Scott, the barista was busy working on his mocha. Yeah, most definitely straight. That’s usually how that goes for Isaac.

When he got his order, Isaac left quickly. He didn’t look at the cup until he was already down the street. Instead of a name, because Scott hadn’t asked, the cup had the word  _beautiful_  scrawled on the side. 

Isaac stared at the word in disbelief. Maybe Scott wasn’t straight after all. Or maybe Isaac bit his lip and continued down the street to the college, fighting the urge to go back. He didn’t have time. Hopefully Scott’ll still be there after his final. 

**ii.**

It was the week after Isaac’s finals and he was meeting Scott after his shift at the Wolfe Brew for their first date. He still couldn’t believe Scott, hot barista Scott, was actually interested in him. If Scott wasn’t so nice, Isaac would think it was a joke.

 After his final, Isaac had returned to the coffee shop with the cup, marched up to Scott and asked him why he’d written the word beautiful on his coffee. Scott had turned beet red and stammered out that he didn’t mean to upset him, he just thought Isaac was really attractive. They ended up trading numbers and after a few days of constant texting, Scott had asked him out.  

Isaac tugged on his gray striped sweater and studied his reflection in the mirror. Scott refused to tell him where they were going, so hopefully he wasn’t under-dressed. Isaac had been a nervous wreck all day and his best friends slash roommates, Erica and Boyd, had given him hell about it. They’d asked when the wedding was and cautioned him about safe sex before heading out on their own date. He really needed new friends.

Scott was standing outside the Brew when Isaac got there and wow. It was nice to see him out of uniform, really nice. 

“Isaac!” Scott greeted before jogging over. 

“Hey, Scott,” Isaac replied. “Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Nah, you’ll just have to trust me,” he said with a grin.

“What if I don’t?” Isaac asked, raising his eyebrow. 

Scott looked like a kicked puppy at the question and it tugged at Isaac’s heart. “I-I mean I’ll tell you if you really want to know. It’s not anything special, just the-”

Isaac cut him off.

“Scott, I’m joking. I trust you.”

Isaac wasn’t just saying that to make Scott’s feel better. He actually meant it. There was just something about Scott that screamed ‘you can trust me with your bank account and your life and your heart.’ It scared Isaac. He had trust issues because of how he’d grown up, but Scott broke right through any walls Isaac might have and he didn’t even know it. 

Scott took Isaac’s hand and gently tugged him forward. There wasn’t a shock this time, but Scott’s hand was warm in his as they walked down the street. They stopped in front of an antique bookshop, Argent’s, and Scott pulled him inside.

“A bookshop?”

“Yeah. I thought it’d be a quiet place to talk without a ton of people and coffee shops are pretty cliché, right?” 

Isaac didn’t answer, caught up in memories of the last time he’d been in an antique bookstore. His mom had taken him to one the day she died and his father refused to go near one afterward, needing to blame something for her death. He’d blamed Isaac for Camden’s death later. Scott spoke again, getting Isaac’s attention.

“Sorry, it’s lame, we can totally go somewhere else,” he said, tugging them back toward the door. Isaac didn’t let go of Scott’s hand, but he didn’t move either, and it caused Scott to bounce backward and stare at him in confusion. Isaac hurried to explain.

“No, it’s great. I used to love coming in places like this. I haven’t been in one since my…since my mom brought me.”

He must have looked sad because suddenly Scott was hugging him and Isaac, surprisingly, wasn’t uncomfortable about the sudden embrace. He actually didn’t want Scott to let go, but he did.

“Want to sit somewhere then?”

“Okay.”

They sat and talked about everything: favorite books, what they wanted to do with their lives, most embarrassing stories and more. They would have talked until their voices gave out except a young woman came over and told them it was closing time. Isaac and Scott each bought a book out of guilt for sitting there for so long and walked out the store. 

Scott turned to Isaac. 

“I had a great time,” he said, smiling so brightly that Isaac melted inside. Instead of answering, Isaac leaned down and pressed his lips to Scott’s briefly before pulling back.

“Me too,” he whispered, smiling at the surprised look on Scott’s face. “Call me.”

“Definitely,” Scott said, dragging him back down for another kiss.

**iii**

Isaac and Scott had been dating for a couple months now, but it seemed like forever since they’d met. They were wrapped in blankets and sitting on a hill overlooking the town, watching the sunset. It was Scott’s idea, to have a picnic dinner for their first Valentine’s Day and even though it was still freezing outside, Isaac had to admit it was a good idea.  They packed the basket that afternoon and rode Scott’s dirt bike up to the hill an hour before the sun was supposed to set.  

Isaac squeezed the hand tangled with his and turned to look at his boyfriend. The light was hitting his face softly and it was the most beautiful thing Isaac had ever seen. As Isaac watched Scott in the waining light, he thought about what his life would be like now if he hadn’t stumbled into the Wolfe Brew at six-thirty in the morning on the way to take his final. He couldn’t imagine his life without Scott in it and as the last rays of the sun slipped beyond the horizon, everything clicked.

He was in love with Scott. 

Isaac had never been in love with anyone before, but he was pretty sure that when you couldn’t imagine your life without someone in it, it was a more than a crush or lust.

“Isaac?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the past 10 minutes.” Scott was looking at him with concern. It was one of the things Isaac loved about Scott, how much he cares about others.

“Oh. I just realized something, that’s all,” Isaac said, not wanting to declare his feelings yet.

“You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

Isaac hesitated, biting his lip. This was too soon, wasn’t it? When do you tell someone you love them? 

“You’re not gonna break up with me for making you sit in the cold, are you? Cuz that would suck man,” Scott joked.

The words pushed their way out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I love you.” 

Isaac’s hand flew up to cover his mouth and he looked away. Crap. Shit, fuck, damn it, Scott was probably going to run for the hills now. Even though they were on a hill. This was going to be the end of their relationship.

Next to him, Scott sat up and turned Isaac’s face back toward him, his fingertips hot on his chilled skin. Now that Isaac could see him, he could see that Scott wasn’t horrified and didn’t look upset. Instead, he looked at Isaac like he was the only thing in his world. Holy crap. 

“I love you too, Isaac,” he said. The tension in Isaac’s body dissipated at the words and he thought back to his early impression of Scott. He was right. He was able to trust Scott with his heart.


End file.
